


Mishaps

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Free!
Genre: I don't think Seijuurou is a thief, I'm Sorry, I'm also bad at summaries, M/M, Matsuoka Kou - Freeform, Mishaps, Thanks mom, it's kou not gou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mom gave me some words and I decided to make a story. It turned into gay fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mishap 1

It was dark and stormy night. Basically there’s a storm. A poor soul was out in the storm, sadly. His name is Rin Matsuoka. Now let’s just get on with the story!  
Rin was driving home after a long day. He tried to make it home before the storm started, but one of his tires popped and to make things worst it started pouring. Rin got out checking the damage of his tire.  
“Beep!” Rin said angrily as he punched the roof of his car.  
He soon realized ‘Hey it’s gonna pour down rain, maybe you should seek shelter’. He left and decided to look around for a good place to wait out the storm, but it started pouring and he ran inside some random café. The place wasn’t busy only 3 other people were there, but those were workers not customers. Two had the same color of hair which is blood orange and brownish - light orange eyes. One was smaller than the other so he guessed they were brothers. They were sitting in a booth talking to each other. The one that was at the counter had silver hair, but Rin couldn’t see his eyes. No one noticed him standing there so Rin walked up to the counter. The boy still didn’t notice him until one of the other guys got up and threw an oven mitt at him. That startled him and he fell off his chair banging his head on the ground.  
“Ow.” He said before getting up and asking “What can I get for you?”  
“Are you okay?” Rin asked only mildly concerned.  
“I’m fine, stuff like that happens a lot.” He said quietly.  
Rin nodded his head as an okay and said “Can I have some toast, bacon, and coffee?”  
“Okay, Seijuro get back to cooking please.” He said as politely and demanding as possible.  
Truth be told Rin was starving, he sat down in one of the booths and watched as the kid walked over to the other person and said “Momo, please make the drink.”  
“Okay, Nitori.” Momo said then walked off but before he did Nitori said to him “You can call me Ai.”  
Momo then turned to Ai and said “Better save that rat in the alleyway or it’s certain to be a drowned rat.”  
“It’s not a rat, it’s a cat.” Ai said before he walked out into the rain to retrieve the cat.  
“Rat’s are better than cat’s then.” Momo muttered as he started the coffee.  
Rin muttered something about cats being awesome then saying something else.  
When Momo was finished making the coffee, Ai came back in holding a soaking wet cat. He himself was even more soaked then the cat.  
“I’m going to go change into some new clothes.” Ai said  
“Okay.” Momo said “I’ll bring a towel back for you.”  
“Thanks.” Ai said as he walked to the back room.  
Momo grabbed a towel and followed after Ai. I guess Rin won’t be getting his coffee any time soon. Ai came back and told Momo to give the customer his drink. Momo then ‘accidently’ spelt the still hot coffee on Ai.  
Momo just shrugged and said “I was just trying to even it out.”  
Ai just told him “I don’t have any more clothes to change into!”  
“Where’s that rat?” Momo asked ignoring Ai’s previous statement.  
“It’s a cat. He’s somewhere around here.” Ai said turning around to go behind the counter.  
“Hey Ai!” Seijuro called.  
Ai turned around sharply hitting his arm on the corner of the counter then he muttered “Ow…”  
“Stay dry!” Seijuro said throwing water on Ai.  
“Fun…” Ai said turning around.  
Rin came back up to the counter and told the boy, “Your arm’s bleeding.”  
“Just great… Thank you for pointing it out.” Ai said.  
“You okay?” Rin asked.  
“Besides the fact I’m bleeding and soaking wet, yeah I would say so.” Ai said sighing “I’m Aiichirou Nitori.”  
“Rin Matsuoka.” Rin said then he thought for a second ‘Didn’t I bring my bag of clothes with me?’  
Ai got up from his seat on the chair and started rummaging through a drawer. He brought out Band-Aids and put one on his arm.  
Rin walked back to where he was sitting before and sat back down and started rummaging through his bag. Momo came out with boiling water and decided to see how Ai would react if hot boiling water was dumped over his head. He reacted by slapping Momo, which caused him to cry and his brother to come out. Ai almost immediately ran out from behind the counter and hid underneath a table, which happened to be the table Rin was at.  
“What happened?” Seijuro asked Momo.  
“I wanted to see how Nitori would act if I poured hot water on him.” Momo said.  
“I told you not to do that anymore!” Seijuro said frustrated with his little brother then his tone turned stern as he said “Nitori, come here.”  
Ai just pulled his knees closer to his chest and Rin got up then crouched on the ground and said to Ai “I have some clean clothes.” Then he handed Ai a shirt and pants.  
Seijuro and Momo noticed how kind the stranger was being towards Ai. They both turned to each other and whispered “I ship it.” After that point the stared at Rin who eventually got Ai out from under the table.  
“Go get changed.” Rin said to Ai.  
“Thank you…” Ai said then he turned and headed once again to the back room to change.  
Momo then asked Rin “What’s your name? No one has ever got him out from under that table before.”  
“My name is Rin Matsuoka.” Rin said not really caring as he got up and sat back down.  
“I’m Seijuro Mikoshiba and this is my brother Momotarou Mikoshiba.” Seijuro said.  
Rin stood up and walked over to them and Momo then said “Whoa, you’re tall… I’m gonna go check on Nitori.”  
“I should get going the storm stopped.” Rin said as he walked towards the door.  
“Nitori, I think you need a belt.” They heard Momo say then Ai said in return in a really frustrated tone, “That’s what I’m looking for.”  
“Yeah you should get going.” Seijuro said.  
“Right.” Rin said going out the door.  
A few minutes later Ai and Momo came from the back and Seijuro sent Ai on his way home. Ai just nodded and left so he didn’t miss the train. Ai was waiting until the girl next to him asked “Hey where’d you get those clothes?”  
Ai didn’t know how to respond so he simply just said “Oh, I working then the people I work with started to spill stuff on me so our only customer let me borrow these.”  
“I’m Gou but, please call me Kou.” The girl who now had a name said.  
“That’s a nice name, mine’s Aiichirou but, you can call Ai.” Ai said smiling at Kou.  
“Okay, Ai.” Kou said “The train’s here.”  
“Thanks, is this your train too?” Ai asked getting on.  
“Yeah it is. My brother is meeting me at my stop.” Kou asked also getting on.  
The sat down in the last available seats, but then Ai saw an old lady so he offered her the seat. She took the seat and muttered a thank you, Ai just smiled. 30 minutes later and it was his stop which was also Kou’s stop. Ai stumbled of the bus glad he found a belt. Kou got off too, and said “Wow, you get off at the same stop! Where do you live?”  
“I live on Mellowbrook av.” Ai said.  
“I do too! Come on we can walk to together and you can meet my brother!” Kou said excitedly.  
“I guess.” Ai said as a person walked up to them.  
The person, who looked really familiar to Ai, said to Kou “Come on. Let’s go home.”  
Kou then said “Brother this is a person I met on the train. He lives on the same street as us!” Then she gestured towards Ai. Kou then asked her brother “Can he walk home with us, please?”  
“Sure.” The person still hadn’t even looked at Ai “What’s your name?”  
“Huh?” Ai said coming out of his thoughts.  
“Your name.” The person looked at him then said “I know you your Ai that person from the café.”  
“Rin?” Ai asked.  
“Yeah.” Rin said then Kou interrupted by saying “Whoa, whoa, whoa, my brother gave you those clothes?”  
“Yeah, I did.” Rin said.  
“Oh my god! Come on, Ai you’re going to my house!” Kou said grabbing Ai’s wrist and dragging him towards her house.  
“Kou, you can’t just do that!” Rin said running after his sister.  
“Yeah I can, I’m doing it right now!” Kou said back.  
“I’m glad I live alone now.” Ai said trying to get Kou to let go of her tight grip on his wrist.  
His comment made Kou stop in her tracks and ask “You live alone?”  
“Yeah.” Ai said, “I just said so, didn’t I?”  
“You did but, I thought you lived with a girlfriend.” Kou said letting go of Ai’s wrist.  
“I don’t like girls like that.” Ai said rubbing his wrist.  
“Your gay?” Kou asked surprised.  
“Yeah.” Ai said.  
“That’s cool.” Kou said as she started walking.  
“You don’t find it weird?” Ai asked as he also started walking.  
Rin stopped when they had and once they started walking he caught up to them as Kou said “Nah, my brother’s gay, too.”  
“I’m right here.” Rin said.  
“Oh sorry, I was just talking to Ai.” Kou said.  
“Why would he want to know that?” Rin asked.  
“Oh, he’s also gay.” Kou said then stopped and said “We’re here!” She once again dragged Ai.  
“Stop dragging him!” Rin said.  
Once they were all inside, all 3 of them at the kitchen table. Kou started talking first “So, Ai where do live?”  
“Right next door, actually.” Ai said.  
“Hey Ai, maybe you should get home.” Rin said.  
“Yeah, I should. See you guys around!” Ai said getting up and leaving and he thought to himself ‘At least I can return the clothes’. He walked into his house and it was dark. He couldn’t see where he was going but, he bumped into a vase and it crashed to ground. He finally got to the stairs and walked up and laid in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call Gou Kou only because the G is missing on my computer. It's less frustrating.


	2. Mishap 2

Ai got up walked downstairs and stepped in the shards of broken glass. “This morning is off to a great start…” Ai sighed walking to the bathroom and taking the shards out and looking for the bandages, “Great no bandages, maybe Kou has some.” Ai said deciding to go over and ask. His walk over was painful and he fell once leaving the house and faceplanted onto the hard ground. He was still in his pajamas and still wondering when he changed. When he got over to Kou’s he rang the doorbell hoping someone was home and they had bandages. There was a shout of “Rin, go answer the door!” Then the door opened and Kou shouted “Who is it?” Rin didn’t answer he just asked Ai “What do you want?”  
“Ah, well last night I pushed a vase over and forgot to clean up the mess. So, the shards were still there this morning, I forgot and stepped on them. I was wondering if you had any bandages because I’m out of them.” Ai said.  
“Yeah, we have bandages… Why did you walk here?” Rin asked.  
“W-Well I needed bandages.” Ai said.  
“You can come in but, you shouldn’t walk on your feet for now.” Rin said.  
“Then how do I come in?” Ai asked really confused  
“Like this.” Rin said as he picked up Ai bridal style.  
“Fine, only because my feet hurt and I need bandages.” Ai said.  
Kou then came to see who her brother was talking to and saw Rin picking up Ai.  
“So, what’s going on here?” Kou asked.  
“Ai got hurt and shouldn’t be walking.” Rin said as he closed the door and walked to the bathroom.  
“Why did he come over?” Kou asked.  
“He ran out of bandages.” Rin explained while placing Ai on the toilet seat (it is closed) and getting bandages.  
“Ok, I have to go shopping. So, bye!” Kou said leaving.  
“Bye, now we need to bandage you feet up.” Rin said as he started putting the bandage on one of Ai’s feet.  
“Ow.” Ai mumbled.  
“Hey I’m almost done.” Rin said.  
“Okay.” Ai said.  
“Okay done.” Rin said sitting back “Your still in your pajamas?”  
“I don’t wake up, take a shower and get dressed.” Ai replied.  
“So, what are your mornings usually like?” Rin asked.  
“Well I wake up, make breakfast, sometimes I have a run-in with the fire department, clean up, take a shower, get dressed, go on my computer, take a nap, then at last when it’s nearing the afternoon I go to work.” Ai said.  
“Wow.” Rin said “You should probably get dressed.”  
“How? You won’t let me walk.” Ai asked.  
“I could let you borrow some of my clothes or I could carry you home.” Rin suggested.  
“Tough… I don’t want to once again drown in your clothes but, I also think I locked myself out.” Ai said.  
“You locked yourself out?” Rin asked.  
“I think I did… No I left the door open. I choose going home to change.” Ai said.  
“Okay” Rin said picking up Ai once again and carrying him over to his house.  
When they got there the door was closed but, not locked. When they entered Ai told Rin “We can’t go upstairs glass is there but, I have a guest room that has clothes.”  
“Okay.” Rin said going to the guest room following Ai’s directions.  
“The thing is though those clothes are girl clothes… My mom thinks I’m female.” Ai said  
“Just get dressed.” Rin said setting Ai down on floor and left the room.  
Ai got up and went to a dresser and picked out a pastel pink shirt and a pair of jeans. They fit him for some reason.  
“Hey Rin, I’m done getting dressed!” Ai called starting to walk out of the room until he noticed his ring that his grandma gave him in this room and he started getting a weird feeling as he picked up and put on. He always wore it but, this morning he got hurt so he didn’t get to putting it on. ‘Strange’ he thought ‘I usually have this on my bedside table’. He turned and was about to walk out when a necklace was thrown at him from behind him and it landed on his head like a crown and his weird feeling got worse. Ai turned around and saw that there was a shadowy figure jumping out the window. Ai stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. Then the figure came back in threw the window and shot Ai a murderous glare and came closer. Ai screamed loudly before the figure ran towards covering his mouth with his/her hand. Ai bit him/her. They then let out a string of cuss words and slapped Ai. Then Ai know who it was “Momo get out.”  
“Fine, I was just dropping the rat off.”  
“Then why did you take my grandma’s jewelry?” Ai asked.  
“None of you business.” Momo muttered.  
“My stuff is my business.” Ai said “Now, get off and get out.”  
“Well, since you caught me… here’s the jewelry and-“ Momo said then he said even more quietly “I think you need to get out.”  
“No hard feelings kid but, I don’t like you that much and I need money.” A voice said entering the room by window.  
“S-Seijuro?” Ai asked.  
“Great he knows how to tell who I am, someone give this kid an award!” Seijuro said.  
Momo then whispered to Ai “Scream for help.”  
Ai didn’t trust him until his brother picked Momo off the ground and slapped him then Ai screamed again.  
Rin who was on the phone with his friend, Sousuke, and when he heard the scream he dropped his phone and ran towards the guest room. Sousuke decided to come over to see Rin at that moment because hey if your friend stops talking with no explanation you worry. Rin got to the guest room and opened the door. When he stepped in he saw Seijuro jump out the window, Momo putting away jewelry, and Ai on the floor crying. Momo saw Rin come in and gasped and thought ‘that’s the guy from last night’. Rin walked over to Ai and picked him up and asked “What happened?”  
“S-Seijuro tried to steal my grandma’s jewelry…”  
“What is he doing here?” Rin asked pointing to Momo.  
“I don’t know. I think his brother forced him to come and help steal from me…”  
“Is this true?” Rin asked Momo.  
Momo nodded his head.  
“Well, let’s go to my house.” Rin said walking out of the room with Momo close behind.  
Once they were in the hallway Rin crouched down and picked up his phone. He continued walking and when they got to Rin’s house, Rin opened the door and sat Ai at the kitchen table. Momo sat down too and then a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Rin new it might be Sousuke because he did drop his phone and run. When he got to the door he was right it was Sousuke. So, Rin said causally “Hi.”  
“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Come on in.”  
“Thanks.” Sousuke says coming in.  
Rin closed the door and walked back into the kitchen with Sousuke following him. When they got there Rin decided to introduce Ai and Momo to his friend, “Sousuke this Ai and Momo, Ai and Momo this Sousuke.”  
Sousuke who wasn’t paying much attention perked up and asked “Momo?”  
“Hm?” Momo looked up.  
“Momotarou?” Sousuke asked.  
“Yeah.” Momo said looking up then he remembered who Sousuke was.  
“Sousuke!!” Momo said happily and then hugging Sousuke.  
“It’s been forever.” Sousuke said hugging Momo back.  
“It’s great to see you!” Momo said.  
Rin and Ai just sat there confused. So, Rin asked “Care to explain?”  
“Oh, Momo and I met on the train and it was crowded. He ended up falling onto me. So, I let him sit on my lap and we became friends.” Sousuke explained, “Then I moved.”  
“I never saw you until now.” Momo said.  
“Maybe we can hang out later?” Sousuke suggested.  
“Sure!” Momo said.  
“So, Rin is this your friend you were talking about?” Sousuke said gesturing to Ai.  
“Yeah.” Rin said.  
“Why is he wearing girl clothes?” Sousuke asked talking about Ai’s pastel pink shirt.  
“He couldn’t get upstairs because of glass.” Rin explained.  
“Did you clean the glass?”  
“Yeah, but he can’t walk.”  
“Why?”  
“He stepped in the glass this morning.”   
“We have to get to work!!” Momo exclaimed out of nowhere.  
“Oh wow, it is time for us to go work.” Ai said.  
“Who owns the café?” Rin asked.  
“A guy named Makoto, I think.” Ai said.  
“What do you usually do?” Rin asked.  
“Sit at the counter, that way I don’t get hurt.” Ai said.  
“Then I guess I can take you to work.” Rin said getting up.  
“My brother was the cook though…” Momo said.  
“ Sousuke is a great cook.” Rin said “He can cook.”  
“I guess I can.” Sousuke said getting up “Well, we should get leaving.”  
Momo followed Sousuke out the door while Rin was picking up Ai. He walked out with Ai in his arms and Sousuke started walking with Momo following and turned and said “Come on, you too lovebirds!”  
“Hey, we’re just friends!” Rin said in response.  
They got to the train station in time to get their tickets and wait 10 minutes. Sousuke and Momo caught up with each other a little and Rin and Ai learned about each other. When the train came and they boarded it was crowded but, they managed to find 2 seats open. Rin sat down and just let Ai sit in his lap. Sousuke let an old lady have the other seat. Ai wasn’t wearing shoes and he winced whenever someone brush past his feet. He was close to tears when they finally got off. They got to the café and opened up for the day. Rin got another stool and sat next to Ai and they talked for a while since no one came in. Then someone came in…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can leave some words like adjectives, nouns, verbs, adverbs, or you can just say what a character should say. It can be a specific character.


End file.
